


Connections

by merryfortune



Series: Vrains Event Week Fills [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Entries for #LetsMakeYusakuSmile2019.





	1. Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku realises that he is the centre of it.

   Yusaku was the centre of it, he realised.

   Such a realisation made his skin crawl though. It was too attention-grabbing. Possibly selfish and self-absorbed and he found those sorts of attributes to be incredibly off-putting. But, he realised, that he was the centre of it regardless. The one to carry the burden, the weight of the worlds on his shoulders. But that wasn’t a bad thing. If anything, it was quite possibly a good thing. A very good thing, as much as that terrified him and made him feel vulnerable.

   Yusaku was the centre of it, he realised, but it was a no different central point than the card art inside of the Link Markers on Decode Talker’s Duel Monster card.

   He was the centrepiece and he was being supported by many people. All linked to him, not unlike Monsters on a field, for a rather cumbersome analogy. He had Ai, Kusanagi, Jin, Takeru, Flame, Aoi, Aqua, Ghost Girl, Ryoken, Spectre, Earth, Zaizen, Go, and even Naoki. So many people. He couldn’t count them on all his fingers; something his child self would find completely and utterly unimaginable.

   And that made him so happy. He was linked and connected to all these people whom he had clashed with, bonded with, became friends with, talked with, and just generally enjoyed varying friendships and companionships and alliances and so much more with. It honestly overjoyed him.

   Yusaku was the centre of it and it made his heart blink steadily like the red Link Markers that had come to symbolise their connections, all going forward and coming closer and interconnecting. He was the centre of it.

   If it hadn’t been for him and his chance meeting with Kusanagi, he never would have had the opportunity to capture the Ignis. The thing that their enemies vied for and the thing that he had created through his suffering, but also his wishes that he realised now: his wish to remain connected. Thus, his meeting with Ai which sparked it all. Through him and Kusanagi, Yusaku made the moves towards allying himself with Aoi and later Go. And through Aoi, as inadvertent seeming as it was, he would never have joined the Duel Club and he would never have taken his connection, even one as simple as being classmates, with Naoki seriously. And if it hadn’t been for his and Aoi’s team-up, he may never have attracted Takeru to their side, even though they shared the unique bond of being victims of the Lost Incident together.

   Additionally, if it wasn’t for the three reasons that he shared with Ryoken, he would never have been able to reconcile with him, the son of the Hanoi Project, and he never would have been able to come to understand Spectre. From that, Yusaku was able to remain connected to the one who meant the world to him, his Special Person, and he was able to continue understanding the connections, as painful as they were, which were rooted in the Lost Incident. Bonds that would mean the world him as they created Ai and the other Ignis.

   All these little intricacies, Yusaku enjoyed them because it all came back to him and it filled him with a contentment that he would never have known had he remained unconnected. Unlinked.


	2. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi and Yusaku talk about their fondnesses for their respective decks.

   Aoi smiled curtly before being embarrassed. “You must think I’m kind of silly.” she mumbled. “I mean, you got your deck through such trial and tribulation. Sorry – Kusanagi-san gave me the whole story. But, mine’re just as important to me.”

   “He did?” Yusaku was surprised to hear. “I hope he didn’t say anything too weird. I don’t really like it when people talk about me, you know?”

   “No, no, it was an interesting story. He was quite matter of fact since he knows that you don’t like too much attention. Still, the way you think sometimes… it inspires me. Inspires us all, really.” Aoi complemented him as she shuffled her cards nervously.

   Yusaku’s eyes flicked towards her nimble hands. She had such a delicate way of shuffling her cards. Something of a smile, awkward, pricked on his lips as he watched. Her nail polish, a pastel pink which was almost nude but just coloured enough to hint towards the unnatural, was pretty.

   “I don’t think your silly at all.” Yusaku mumbled, returning to the initial track of conversation before it had been derailed by the mention of Kusanagi.

   “You don’t?” Aoi’s eyes keened slightly.

   “Yeah. I think it’s, um, nice. I wouldn’t mind cards like that. Though, I suppose my Code Talkers come close, I guess. Once you take away all the… special effects, I guess. Not the card effects, I mean, the Data Storm stuff, the Skill aspects.” Yusaku rambled.

   “I know what you mean.” Aoi told him warmly.

   She had seen his six Code Talkers in action enough times to know exactly what Yusaku was trying to allude to: the six attributes, the six children, the six Ignis. It was all so neatly symbolic, no wonder he found them precious. So, Aoi continued as the air was beginning to grow quiet but her mouth was still geared up and ready to go.

   “My Trickstars mean the world to me. When I first entered the Link VRAINS, I didn’t know what I was doing. I was searching for some way to give my life a meaning, I was fumbling with memories that were just simpering at the bottom, I couldn’t remember her. The girl who I would draw in the sand with, I drew Blue Angel and she drew Kuriboh. So, I was looking for that connection again and when I saw the Trickstar archetype, it was like love at first sight. A perfect moment where I felt like it was destiny. And it was, really.”

   There was a funny quirk to Aoi’s voice, Yusaku noticed. It was bittersweet but, on the whole, was rather happy. He smiled.

   “That sounds wonderful, Aoi.” He told her.

   Aoi could have jumped out of her skin upon Yusaku saying such a dear and earnest thing. Instead, she merely dropped her deck. The cards scattered over both their knees where they sat, side-by-side, in the library.

   “Oh, damn…” Aoi mumbled.

   “Here, I’ll help. It’s my fault for spooking you when you were clearly in the zone.” Yusaku apologised.

   “No, no, it’s fine. I’m just not used to this new Yusaku. I don’t know who you are anymore.” Aoi teased as they both got down off their chairs. “The old Yusaku didn’t even know how to say one nice thing. Now, he says them far too often.”

   “Stop it.” Yusaku huffed, unamused but ultimately unoffended as he picked up a few of Aoi’s cards.

   “Sorry.” Aoi replied.

   “Don’t be.” Yusaku said.

   He picked up the last of her cards on her behalf. He handed them back, Trickstar Bloom on the top, and she accepted them graciously. Her hands skimming against his and she smiled.

   “Thank you.” she said.

   “You’re welcome.” he replied.

   They sat back on their chairs again and, despite having just dropped them, Aoi was already nervously shuffling her deck, mixing in her Extra Deck as well but smiling.

   “We should do this more often.” Yusaku said with a soft voice. “It’s nice just to talk like this.”

   “Yeah, it is.” Aoi mutably agreed.


	3. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectre reveals to Yusaku some unimportant information regarding one's favourite colours.

   “Orange is my favourite colour, but green is my second favourite.” Spectre far too happily informed Yusaku.

   “…And I’m supposed to do what with this information?” Yusaku asked as he lifted up his drink – a lemonade – and waited for a reply because he thinks this is how conversation with an ex-enemy and current-not-enemy and possible friend works.

   Spectre shrugged. “I just thought it would be nice for you to know things about me. Find common ground and whatnot.”

   “I think we have plenty of that already…” Yusaku mumbled as he sipped from his lemonade.

   “I mean things outside of… all that.” Spectre huffed. “Like, what’s your favourite colour for instance?”

   “I don’t see the point in this conversation.” Yusaku murmured as the wind whistled past and he almost felt cooled down as spring was beginning to make way for summer, but not quite yet.

   “That’s why it’s called small talk, Yusaku. It doesn’t have to have a point. Now, tit for tat. Orange is my favourite colour, now what’s yours? Surely you can feel fine to divulge such unimportant information.”

   “Ugh, fine.” Yusaku huffed, feeling worn down by this exchange and wanting nothing more than it to be over. “Blue, I guess, maybe?”

   “Interesting.” Spectre said and he flashed Yusaku a smile.

   It was a fox’s smile, one which was equally placid and twisted, and one that sent a chill through Yusaku because that meant that Spectre was having thoughts. He tensed himself as he realised that Spectre had much more to say on the topic.

   “Though, this is just a theory, nonsense really, there are people who believe certain things about certain colours.” Spectre continued.

   “I thought this was unimportant information. I feel cheated.” Yusaku interrupted him, almost grumpy.

   “It is. Depends on if you subscribe to the validity of it or not.” Spectre replied, snippy.

   “And do you?” Yusaku inquired, guarded.

   “We’ll find out once you stop interrupting me.” Spectre huffed.

   “Fine, fine. Continue.” Yusaku said as he set down his disposable cup.

   “It is theorised that people who cling to the colour blue are calm, cool, and collected with a keen sense of justice. And doesn’t that just sound like you, Yusaku, dear?” Spectre explained, far too affectionately and yet, Yusaku felt praised, nonetheless.

   A smile twinged on his lips. “I guess.” he said, his voice cracking and betraying his more guarded expression.

   “But, I suppose, it depends on the hue or shade. For example, I like green, but I detest the greens that they use to colour money and the like. I like greens more like…” Spectre’s voice wandered, as did his gaze, before strikingly returning directly onto Yusaku. “Greens more like your eyes.”

      “You’re just saying that to get a rise out of me.” Yusaku swallowed hard, embarrassed by the fact that he felt very well praised right about now.

   “Perhaps.” Spectre sighed. “But it is a lovely, natural shade, don’t you agree?”

   “Hard to say. I find it difficult to admire that which I can’t see.” Yusaku bluntly replied.

   Spectre laughed but Yusaku didn’t get what was so funny.

   “But, I guess,” Yusaku murmured since Spectre was, rarely, not saying anything, “I guess if I had to choose, I like pale blues. Like, an almost white blue. I mean, the ocean’s pretty and stuff, but if I had to choose, like, for I dunno, my bed sheets or clothes or something, I would like a white blue.”

   “How very practical of you.” Spectre rolled his eyes.

   Yusaku squinted and even leaned slightly forward. “I guess,” he continued unthinkingly, “I guess your eyes are kind of like a whitish blue. Not around your pupils, but on the edges. It’s pretty.”

   “O-Oh.” Spectre mumbled. “Well, yes… Unimportant information for the superstitious.”

   A noise like a laugh came through Yusaku’s lips. “So, you say.”


	4. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku spends some time in Takeru's hometown.

   “It’s almost midnight, in the middle of summer… you know what that means.” Kiku gleefully whispered in the dark.

   Kiku then proceeded to set down the soft drink and chocolates then produced a lighter, her eyes keened and then she threw her gaze to Takeru who was terrified and then towards the Ignis who were delighted and then, finally, to Yusaku who was more confused than anything else. Regardless, Kiku had a big grin as she began to systematically lining up the candles in the middle of the circle produced by the way everyone was sitting on the tatami mat of the Homura house. That was, with the three humans in a triangle and with their Duel Discs beside them with the Ignis popping out curiously.

   “No, actually, I don’t know what that means.” Yusaku replied.

   “Don’t they teach you city slickers anything?” Kiku was aghast. “First we had to show you had to put worms on a hook, then we had to show you had to kill your own catch, and now you don’t even know what the middle of summer in the witching hour means.”

    “Kikuuuuu.” Takeru whined. “Can’t we do something else. Please. I triple dog dare you.”

   “No, Takeru. We did your thing this morning. Fishing. And now it’s my turn to treat our guests.” Kiku huffed.

   “Please, please, tell us already. What’s the witching hour in the middle of summer mean?” Ai begged.

   Kiku grinned. “Ghost stories of course.”

   “Ah. I see.” Flame nodded wisely.

   “Ghost stories!” Ai yelled, hands flailing. “That sounds super fun.”

   “No, not it doesn’t.” Takeru cowered.

    “Well, regardless, at any rate we are going to attempt to the summon the Ao andon….”

   “No, no we are not!” Takeru begged.

   “Yes, we are.” Kiku interjected.

   “Ghosts aren’t real, Takeru.” Yusaku told him in some vague attempt of being comforting but his lack of resolve was not especially welcomed by Takeru who made faces akin to that of a puppy being left home alone for a couple of hours.

    “Ghosts are scientifically unproven. Not necessarily untrue. But who knows? Tonight, we might change that.” Kiku said and she sounded proud as punch.

   “Oh, I like your spirit.” Ai egged her on.

   But, Kiku’s expression shifted slightly and became uncertain, departing from her previous, boundless confidence. “Except, we don’t have enough candles and my mother wouldn’t let me buy the, uh, eighty or so more I needed… So, we’ll just have to hope that the Ao andon is placated by lightning one candle every ten stories instead of one for every story.”

   “I’m sure it’ll work.” Ai replied.

   “I hope it doesn’t…” Takeru murmured.

   “Takeru, you have nothing to be afraid of.” Flame said.

   “So how does this summoning thing work?” Yusaku asked.

   “Don’t encourage her.” Takeru whined.

   Kiku cackled through a confident grin, she crossed her arms. “I’m glad you asked, Yusaku. By hosting a Night of One Hundred Ghost Stories, we’ll hopefully summon the Ao andon. I think we’ll get lucky since it was blisteringly hot earlier, remember? Gosh, it’s a miracle none of us were sunburnt when we down by the river. Not to mention, today’s officially the halfway point of summer. However, the goal is, unofficially, to stave off the heat by scaring ourselves cold.”

   “I see.” Yusaku mumbled and he glanced at Takeru who was shivering, and they hadn’t even started yet. “It stands to reason.”

   “And the candles are for ambience, kind of. Normally a Night of One Hundred Ghost Stories is done with, well, one-hundred candles but like I said, financial constraints… And it doesn’t even have to be ghost stories, just unusual or creepy anecdotes will suffice. The only hard rule, is that it has to have happened to you or a friend. So, no generic stories like Hanako of the Toilet, unless you’ve had a brush with Hanako yourself which you can convince of us.” Kiku continued. “But, hopefully, once the final candle is lit, we’ll see our sixth guest in the smoke: Ao andon.” She smiled a rather blithe smile.

   “Fascinating. This is an example of how the human mind sees tricks in things, yes? Especially when in a distorted state of mind, such as self-induced terror. This could be a very interesting experiment. Let’s enjoy this game, Kiku, Takeru.” Yusaku said.

   Kiku pouted. “You’re not fun to tease, Mister Rationality. Unlike this one.” Kiku then poked Takeru.

   “Quit teasing me!” Takeru bawled.

   “How about we start?” Kiku suggested.

   “That sounds like a fine idea.” Flame agreed.

   “Not you too…” Takeru replied.

   “I’d like to go first, if you don’t mind.” Yusaku piped up.

   Kiku beamed and clasped her hands together in delight. “That sounds lovely, Yusaku.”

   “Thanks.” Yusaku replied.

   Thus, Yusaku started their Night of One Hundred Ghost Stories. He started small and talked about the first time that he had slept alone in his apartment and how, somehow, the dry wall crumbled almost immediately downstairs despite having been structurally sound seeming all through the day. The crumbling noises were, apparently, quite haunting.

   Yusaku’s story was then followed by some tales from the Cyberse World courtesy of Ai and Flame. The sensibilities of what pertained as strange and unnatural, or merely eerie, was quite illuminating as it was quite different to what the human teenagers would think. Still, it was nice hearing about the Cyberse World before its peace had been disrupted it.

   From there, Kiku told a story about how she found it odd that there were three bat carcasses attached to an electric fence on the outskirts of town and after that, it was advertently revealed that Takeru was something of a local legend. He was, apparently, some sort of modern-day Oni in Slavic-style gym clothes, willing and ready to take on all sorts of fights. The details of which got muddled up somewhere along the line and Kiku had never realised that the Delinquent Demon was actually Takeru until now.

   Still, all it took to get the ball rolling was Yusaku’s story and now, already, they were at ten and he found himself uncharacteristically excited whilst Kiku handled the candles. She put the lighter to the wick and with a calculated click, a flame burst through. It flickered and danced, completely unaware that it was being used for childishly ritualistic purposes. He smiled as the smoke drifted up. He didn’t think that the night was going to conclude with the summoning of some sort of ghost but, he did think that they were going to have a lot of fun regardless.


	5. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku attempts to win a plush toy for Jin.

   “You’re a good boyfriend, Yusaku.” Ai commented, blithely and annoyingly sing-song, as he watched his partner try – and fail – for the fourth time to pick up some sort of yellow plush animal from the claw machine.

   “Shut up. I’m trying to concentrate.” Yusaku frowned.

   He inserted some more coins into the machine. The music dialled up and the first time, it had felt cheery and encouraging but now that they were at the fifth time – and likely sixth and seventh times – the music just felt like salt to his wound. Regardless, Yusaku stayed strong. He recognised the plush character in the machine, on top of all the other colourful creatures and objects, and he knew that it was Jin’s favourite character from the series. And any amount of loose change was absolutely going to be worth it to retrieve said character from the machine for Jin.

   Thus, with all his might, Yusaku pressed the red, blinking button by his hand and he watched the claw drop. It descended, swinging and carefree, onto the plush toy. Grappling with it and pressing down on it, raking its extensions across its face and causing Yusaku’s stomach to twist and turn. He had a really good feeling about it but just as he revelled in that little bit of luck, the claw machine betrayed him. The claw failed to pick up the toy further than just rocking it about, not even changing the position in which is laid amid the sea of its soft, soft brethren.

   Yusaku groaned as the claw retreated to the corner and he was given time to reflect on his folly and arrogance. Yet, he angrily tried again for the third time on this round of spent money. Again, only to receive nothing for his very determined will. This was completely unfair. Or maybe it was penance for all the times that he had managed to summon the right monster at the right time from the Data Storm; though, that may have been intertwined with Ai’s influence but honestly, Yusaku was yet to be convinced that his Ignis had such a power when it was clearly superseded by Bohman’s abilities to do so as well.

   “Do you want some help?” Ai asked whilst Yusaku continued to stew with righteous wrath over the plush toy inside the machine.

   “Yes. Fine. I want some help.” Yusaku relented.

   “With pleasure.” Ai said and he slipped out of Yusaku’s Duel Disc.

   Ai clambered into the machine and swam through the plush. He held up the one that Yusaku had been miserably aiming for. He gave Yusaku one of his Ignis grins: his eyes light up and becoming goofily expressive in the acrylic yellow. He nodded and Yusaku tried once more.

   The claw swung closer and Ai made little, encouraging noises. Yusaku pressed the button and the plush was soon safely secured in the claw’s clutches. Yusaku beamed, ecstatic, as Ai was left empty handed and the claw brought the prize back to its corner. Not even triumphantly, but the machine dropped the prize down the hole where Yusaku eagerly collected it. Ai leapt through the plush and soon came out through the hole as well and returned to his home in Yusaku’s Duel Disc.

   “C’mon, let’s high-tail it to the hospital before visiting hours are over.” Ai suggested.

   “Sounds good.” Yusaku said as he very happily held onto the toy.

   They caught the next train available at the station where they had found the claw machine to begin with and soon enough, were spat out close by to the hospital. From there, it was a walk through the park, and they were in the hospital’s foyer. They greeted the receptionist who took Yusaku’s name and number for record-keeping purposes and then were free to wander the hospital up to Jin’s room on the third floor.

   Yusaku knocked on the door and heard Jin’s bright voice reply, “Who is it?”

   “Me.” Yusaku replied and he opened it slightly.

   Jin turned his head and smiled. His hair looked pale in the late afternoon sunlight which streamed in from his windows. Yusaku crept inside and he held onto his prize with muted glee. Jin noticed and his eyes lit up. He beckoned Yusaku closer.

   “Is that a Pichu, where did you get it?” he asked.

   “I won it.” Yusaku replied. “For you. Here.”

   He handed it over and Jin marvelled at how soft to the touch the fabric used for it was. He smiled earnestly as he looked it over, his fingers trailing along the seams and its ears. He was completely overjoyed.

   “I love it. Thank you, Yusaku.” Jin replied.

   “No problem. It was my pleasure.” Yusaku replied.

   Jin then turned cutely concerned. “It didn’t cause you too much trouble, did it?

   “Nope, not at all.” Yusaku replied.

   “Liar.” Ai said through faked coughing noises.

   “I love her. Thank you so much.” Jin said and he beckoned Yusaku to come closer.

   Curiously, Yusaku did and once he was close enough, Jin pecked his cheek. Under his breath, Jin mumbled “Chu”. A small smile twinged on Yusaku’s lips. Jin then leaned back again and then pecked the scratchy cheek of his Pichu doll.

    “I’m going to name her… Smooch.” Jin said as he played with the toy, gently throwing it up and down and letting it land on his lap.

   “That’s a good name.” Yusaku replied, face reddening as he got the joke. Still, he smiled and completely satisfied with how much effort and loose change had gone into that damn machine because the prize – Jin’s smile – was genuinely priceless.


	6. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku has a very intimate gift prepared for the others of the Lost Incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will hopefully edit in Windy's Kid one day.

   Ai nervously popped out of Yusaku’s Duel Disc so he could take a peep at the six cards that Yusaku was sliding against each other. Not quite shuffling as there wasn’t enough cards for that, but something similar. Ai craned his neck and looked up at Yusaku who seemed quite satisfied or content with himself in whatever he was thinking.

   “Are you… sure?” Ai asked.

   “Certain.” Yusaku replied.

   “I just… it’s kind of re-gifting. Isn’t re-gifting rude?” Ai asked.

   “It’s not. Well, that’s my reply to the first half of your question, anyway.” Yusaku explained.

   “I feel like it’s rude. It’s rude to me. I was the one who gave you those cards after all.” Ai sulked. His little arms criss-crossed against his chest as he pouted.

    Yusaku paid no mind to Ai as his eyes flicked away from the cards that felt so satisfying to hold onto as tightly as he was. His green eyes keened. “They’re coming.” He smiled as his heart drummed in his chest faster than it normally did.

   And soon enough, Yusaku was joined at the table with the other five victims of the Lost Incident. Shoichi had brought Jin in tow back to where his van had been locked up temporarily and where Yusaku sat outside at the temporary table. Jin beamed and looked incredibly excited to get off the hospital grounds for the first time in years. He sat across from Yusaku, holding onto his security blanket and Takeru slotted in beside him. Spectre, Miyu, and [name] joined them at the table too. Their respective Ignises peeping out from the Duel Disc, but only as eyeballs whilst Ai slunk back into Yusaku’s Duel Disc.

   Whatever was going to happen, Ai figured, was going to happen. Yusaku had his mind dead set on this. Not that Ai approved of anything beyond the feelings behind the gesture.

   “So? What’s so important that I had to be dragged out into public?” Spectre asked, cynical.

   “I wanted to give you guys something.” Yusaku replied, earnest with a little bit of red in his cheeks.

   “Aw, cute. I love gifts.” Miyu chirruped.

   “Mm, presents are nice.” Jin agreed, merry in his own way behind his shaggy, purplish fringe.

   “It’s only small. Just… just a token of our bonds.” Yusaku said.

   “You didn’t have to go and do that for us.” Takeru awkwardly laughed.

   “No, I’m certain. I want you to guys to have these.” Yusaku insisted and everyone could hear Ai make jokingly agonised noises from his Duel Disc. Yusaku shot a dirty look his way, but they didn’t really stop. So, Yusaku gave up.

   He fidgeted with the cards in his hand and took a breath. He was certain about this. It was too late to back out now. He had made his choice because he wanted to cement how important these people were to him and this was, Yusaku thought, was the best way and he had put in some grand introspection on the topic. This was the only present that he could give each of these precious people.

   Thus, Yusaku spread the cards out in his hand and looked them over. His eyes flicked curtly towards each person and then, his hands made their respective movements. One for each of them. Like a dealer in a casino, the cards were elegantly and swiftly distributed, face down so only the caramel-coloured swirls in blackness faced up.

   Each of them regarded the card carefully. Jin picked up his and his face gave no impression that he understood what it was or why it ought to carry such significance. Miyu’s reaction was similar to Jin’s but there was clearly some sort of confusion glittering in her steely-blue eyes to demonstrate that she had some understanding of the weight and importance of this card. Not only in relation to Yusaku, but herself as well. Takeru sputtered and immediately showed it to Flame who was equally concerned by the fact that Yusaku was giving away such a card. Cards, more aptly. Spectre huffed and groaned, having the most straightforward reaction of distaste.

   “Are you sure?” Takeru cut in, sensing that Spectre had too many complaints that he was on the cusp of voicing all at once and he thought that they should be sandwiched between gratitude or indifference first. At the very least.

   “I’ve never been more certain of this than anything else in my life. I want you guys to all have the Code Talker which matches your Ignis.” Yusaku replied. He flashed them a nervous smile. “Now we match, yeah?”

   “Aw, that’s really cute, Yusaku. I like that mine has wings. That makes him super cute.” Miyu replied and she happily showed off her Shootingcode Talker to Aqua and to the boys.

   “Yes, well, the sentiments are all well and good but it’s not exactly helpful.” Spectre huffed. “Transcode Talker’s secondary effect has the potential to eliminate more of my monsters than help me create my preferred field.”

   “You’re a clever Duellist, I’m sure you’ll find a way around it.” Yusaku retorted; an abrasive complement. “Besides, just having that card with you makes me feel better. Like we’re family.”

   Spectre was amused by the statement but still fumed in his own, petulant way. Earth snickered as he looked over the card which Spectre held. He found semblance in his own appearance and the appearance of Transcode Talker.

   “I don’t really know what it is, but it’s nice. Thank you, Yusaku.” Jin piped up as he examined the art – and not the text – of his Encode Talker.

   “You’re welcome, Jin.” Yusaku replied without a hint of snide.

   “Yeah, I can’t wait to use Powercode Talker in battle. I think it’ll be super fun to use.” Takeru replied.

   “I’m glad to hear it.” Yusaku replied.

   His heart swelled. He realised that the cards that he had given them may not have been the perfect fit but he his feelings were quelled by Miyu and Takeru’s cheerful assurances. And though Jin didn’t duel, he was barely literate even, and Spectre had his very specific aesthetic, Yusaku found it important to give them all their respective cards. He smiled though. Gladdened by the gift giving and all their reactions to his gifts. After all, he loved them and wanted them to know how dear they were to him and by giving them these cards, Yusaku felt, was the clearest way to signify their bonds.


	7. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken just wants them all to heal.

    With a picnic basket and six youths in tow, Ryoken was very chuffed to learn that his favourite place in the world had remained unchanged for eleven years. He smiled upon realising that, on the edge of the field in the middle of nowhere; an urban skyline to his front and the ocean to his back. Sand was strewn through tall, green grass where countless, blue-petalled flowers thrived.

   In the middle of it all, he forced his six companions to sit down. Miyu unfurled the picnic blanket and then the boys piled on. The basket was opened, and food was passed around. Sandwiches, cakes, biscuits, and more; all lovingly prepared by Spectre, of all people, and tasted surprisingly nothing like dirt, like Yusaku and Takeru feared upon learning that it had been Spectre to pack the food, rather than someone else.

   Still, it was a nice kind of to be out here. The wind was nice, a little tasting of the sea despite the palatable distance from the edge of the beach. The flowers were lovely, too. Just like Ryoken had said. More flowers than the eye could perceive, a wonderful field of cornflower blue and heady green: a well-kept secret. The clouds overhead were fat and fluffy, drifting through an endless sky which seemed untouched by humanity inching closer to it than ever before in this era of ever-expanding technology and progress.

   The conversation was surprisingly upbeat and cheery despite the things which had brought them together for this strange excursion into the alien realm of childhood innocence that not a single one of them could recall. There was smiling and laughter; stupid jokes and some heartfelt observations peppered in as well. It was enjoyable.

   Yusaku found himself content in the middle of it all, surrounded by people he could whole-heartedly call his friends. He would have liked it if the Ignis could have come but he hoped that they knew. That they had their own place just like this; somewhere beneath where the Data Storms swirled and rustled through dancing flowers just like this, a place where they could be happy and peace just like their Origins and Ryoken were.

   The group likely could have spent hours there but there was just one moment that Ryoken had wanted them all to experience. They could picnic anywhere; in the Den City park or even in the mountains close by to Spectre’s tree or perhaps in a distant, seaside town but this was his special place and as it was his special place, there was a ritual that he wanted them all to partake in. A ritual special to his heart.

   Thus, he more or less pulled the blanket out from underneath all of them, disgruntling some and amusing others. Spectre laughed whilst Yusaku complained of having skin sensitive to grass; Takeru didn’t mind whereas Jin very gingerly sat on the ground; and Miyu simply grinned. Regardless, they all tumbled onto the ground, flowers and grass crinkling beneath them whilst they were forced to enjoy the moment.

   They all let their heads tilt back and they watched the sky and the clouds, the flowers too in their peripheries and even though the ground was uncomfortable beneath them, there was merit to Ryoken’s quirk. It was serene. Tranquil. A moment just to stop and breathe and feel the world breathe too.

   Even when that moment subsided and passed and felt corny in the aftermath whilst they packed up, satisfied that they had come and conquered that which could be seen, it did feel like a special moment. Forever and always with the hope that they would continue to do these sorts of things together.


End file.
